The Mushroom Creatures
by MagicalJyo
Summary: Rose is sick and decides not to tell the Doctor. When they arrive on and alien planet will she survive. Fluff ensues. Disclaimer: I do not own doctor Who.


Rose's mistake was jumping out of bed this morning, where she was hit with a sudden pounding head ache. The room was spinning around her so she stood still and waited for it to stop. She groaned- which did not help her head- and walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her sweaty, flushed face. Her headache subsiding she looked into the mirror and saw her nose was all red and blotchy, she felt sick as well. _There was no way she would tell the Doctor about this._ She thought as a sneeze erupted from within her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door **"Rose. Rose are you alright."** , the Doctors voice said, **"I sure hope you're not getting sick!"** His voice was tender and worried. " Coming!" Rose yelled and cringed as her head throbbed. She grabbed her powder and covered up her red nose until it was her usual colour again. _She looked alright,_ she thought, _for some one with as limited make-up skills as her self._ With one last look in the bathroom mirror she left the bathroom.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom the Doctor pounced on her with a stream of questions rolling out of his mouth like a waterfall. The questions were so fast she barely had time to answer him. **"Are you alright?"** "Yes." **"Are you sure?"** "Yes." **"But you sneezed!"** "Yes but I'm not sick!" **"You're sure.'** "Yes." **"You're sure you're sure."** "Yes!" deflecting his next question wth one of her own she said "Where to ta-day Doctor?" He stopped and stared at her like he was trying to see if she was lying. She stared back at him questioningly, hoping he thought she wasn't sick. When he finally looked away she sighed a little which brought the headache back to the front of her mind.

Squeezing her eyes shut, trying to beat the headache back to a little corner in her mind she asked "Where are we going?" She could feel his gaze back on her. **"Rose, are you sure you're alright?"** Her eyes pooped open and she fixed him with a glare that clearly said _stop asking._ With a sigh he said **"'Bout we go to a planet?"** "Which one?" she said her eyes softening. He gave her his best smile and said **"Not just yet Rose. You're still in your pj's."** Looking down at herself she saw her pink plaid pj's still on just as the Doctor had said. Rose grinned and excused herself from the conversation to go change.

Once the Doctor was out of ear shot she muffled a sneeze. In her room the TARDIS had provided her with a denim jacket, pink and white polka dot skirt, a white polo shirt, and a much needed cup of tea and a couple Asprin. Silently thanking the TARDIS she took the Asprin and tea and got dressed slipping on her silver flats as she left her room. The Doctor was reading a book in the Console room when she arrived, but she couldn't make out the title because he put the book down and ran to the console faster than she could step. **"I know where were going today!"** he exclaimed.

"Where?" she said. She loved when he got like this. He was like a five year old on a sugar high. Bouncing on the balls of his feet he replied. **"A beautiful planet that has diamond trees, sparkling grass, and the most amazing sunset you've yet to see, its un-inhabited, and the whole planet is brought together by a big lake, and..."** He stopped and gave Rose, who was smirking at him, a quizzical look. **"What?"** he said defensively. **"Was I rambling again?"** He asked. Rose just laughed at him which turned into a fit of coughing and made her throat feel as if it we being attacked by a swarm of angry bees. **"Rose",** the Doctor said his forehead creasing, **"are you one hundred percent sure you want to go out today? Even if your feeling 99.9 tell me."** He said. She nodded obediently making her slightly dizzy. **"Okay"** the Doctor said questioningly.

Then he bashed a few buttons on his ever confusing console and the TARDIS lurched to the right, throwing Rose into the Doctor. The doctor could feel the heat coming of of her but decided not to mention it. She laughed and then fell backward with the doctor crushing her from above as the TARDIS jumped to the left, now he laughed. With a final groan the Tardis steadied.

The Doctor jumped up pulling Rose with him. After they brushed themselves off the Doctor ran to the door at cheetah speed. Rose suddenly feeling very cold and weak hobbled after him. When she got to the door the Doctor pulled them open revealing the most jaw dropping beauty she had yet to see.

This is my first Doctor Who fic... Please review.


End file.
